Snippets! By: PDA and Trixie! YAYNESS!
by Fixated-on-the-trickster-king
Summary: just read!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfictioians This is PDA and my (Jenny)'s snippets !!!!!!!! YAY!! aren't you happy? Cool right?

Well Anyways this 1st one is based on Avril Lavinge's Sk8er boi !!!!! (Don't even ask) and all rights for this song goes to Avril and her song writers, except for the editing that we made.

The lyrics are our version of how Daphne (crazy person) copies Avril and makes this up:

NOTE: If you thinks this sucks.........THEN YOU TRY STAYING UP AT 3 IN THE MORNING WHILE UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF COCA~COLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Your awesome fanficker writers: Jenny & PDA!! (Prinsess Dianaartemis)

* * *

"Finally! I'm done!!!!" Daphne cried and stood up abrubtly.

"Yay!" came a sarcastic voice from behind her.

"Oh, just be quiet Bobby! You're just jealous cause you just stand in the background and play your little instruments."

"Diva," mumbled Bobby.

"Loser," responded Daphne. "Anyway, who wants to listen to my awesome new song?"

"Yay, another great hit by Daphne Grimm," her band mates replied.

_He was a boy, and she was a girl can I make it anymore obvious._

"Ummmmm, isn't that Avril's son......."

"Hush and let me FINISH!" Daphne snapped.

"O.....okay," Bobby said.

"Where was I.... oh yeah."

_He was a boy and she was a girl can I make it anymore obvious,_

_He was a punk, she did karatay, what more can I say,_

_he wanted her, she'd never tell but secretly she wanted him as well,_

_her daddy, he stuck up his nose, and he had a problem with stinky clothes_

_he was a fairy boy, dad said get a better boy,_

_he wasn't good enough for her, _

_she wanted to go with him, but she was locked up instead,_

_she needed to get the heck outta here._

_Five years from now, she stays at home,_

_cleaning her room she's all alone,_

_she flips on TV and guess who she sees, fairy boy's proposing to her on TV,_

_She calls me up, I already know, heck I'm the one who put him on the TV show,_

_I tag along and stand in crowd and look at the couple newly found,_

_He was a fairy boy, dad said get a better boy,_

_But he couldn't keep their love apart,_

_they are together now and he's buried in the ground,_

_Because of something he found out,_

_Sorry man but you just missed, tough luck now those kids have kids,_

_there is more than just one kid and this is how the story ends._

_Too bad that you couldn't see, the happiness that boy could bring, _

_there is more than meets the eye, she saw the soul deep inside._

_He was a fairy boy, I said see you later guys, _

_I"ll be waiting for a love of my own,_

_I'll be at the studio, singing this song I wrote,_

_about the love that I saw grow._

__

He was a fairy boy, I said see you later guys,

I"ll be waiting for a love of my own,

I'll be at the studio, singing this song I wrote,

about the love that I saw grow.

"So, what do you guys think?" Daphne asked.

"Ummmmm, that was...... er.... interesting," the drum player said, and the other guys nodded.

"Hey, you want to get pizza?" asked Bobby.

"Sure," the guys said.

"Wait, what about my song?!" Daphne cried after them.

* * *

"I'm Carol Storme and I'm here at the Ferryport Music Awards! Oh, and look who just pulled into the red carpet....... Daphne Grimm and her band mates!" a hyperactive, I-really-don't-wanna-do-this-job, kinda lady said.

"Hello Miss Grimm!" she said.

"Hey Carol," Daphne said and tried to swerve around the woman.

"How does it feel to be nominated for Best Song on the Year?" Carol said, blocking her path.

"Well, except for the phone call from Avril saying that she was gonna sue me........ It feels great!"

"Who was this song written for and is it on a real life scenario?"

"Well it was dedicated to my brother-in-law Robin, who is no, I repeat NOT a real fairy. My sister, Sabrina and my egghead of a father Henry," Daphne said.

"Well, you heard it here folks, Daphne called her father an Egghead." Carol said with some amusment

"WAIT!!!" Daphne tried to add some things but Carol was determined on wrapping it up

"This is Carol Storme for the F.M.A See You next year!!"

* * *

Very weird right sorry we tried to write other things but....this is what we came up with

PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVEIW!!!!!

More is soon to come!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, this is jenny1213 and PDA. We have been hard at work trying to please you people so like it or DIE!!!!!!If you have read the latest chapter of '100 Different Ways' this will help a lot. Enjoy!

**Spoiler Alert: If you have not read 'The Everafter War' DO NOT READ!**

**We do not own the sisters grimm because mr. buckley is greedy and we do not own Bud Light for obvious reasons.

* * *

**

The complete Grimm family (and Puck........ oh and don't forget RED!!!) are all sitting down to eat when all of a sudden Henry says.......

"Will someone pass the peas?"

Everybody looks at Puck because the peas are right in front of him.

"What? I'm not touching those green monsters! They look like Oscar off of Sesame Street!"

" How do you know that?" Daphne asked him, her eyebrows raised.

"Ummmmm, I saw Red watching it," Puck stammers.

"That's a lie! I do not watch that little kids show anymore!" Red said, turning ........ well ....... red, duh.

"Work with me here kid," Puck whispers to Red.

"Just because you watch it doesn't mean I do!" Red yelled and stormed out of the kitchen.

Puck turns to look at the family again and sees them with their hands over their mouths, conceiling their laughter. Sabrina, on the other hand, was on the floor choaking with mirth.

"Y....you HA watch Sesame Street! HA HA HA!" Sabrina cried and pointed at the boy.

"Shut up!" Puck said.

"Son, can we go talk outside please?" Henry asked, all laughter seized after that except Sabrina.

"Ummmmmm Henry, you're not my dad. I already had one......... yeah never going back." Puck said.

"I didn't mean that I want you as a son, or anything like that. Can I just talk to you?"

"Sure about what?"

"OUTSIDE!" Henry exclaimed. Sabrina finally stopped laughing and looked at her father, she started to get worried.

"Fine," Puck grumbled, and jumped out of his seat. "You don't have to be so pushy!"

"Dad, can I ...........," Sabrina started.

"NO!"

(Outside)

"So what did you want to talk about?" Puck asked as soon as they got outside.

"Not yet, son."

"What did I tell you about calling me son!?"

"Ok, boy let's go," Henry said and walked into the forest.

"Now!"

"Not yet!"

(20 seconds later)

"Now?"

"JUST WAIT!"

(5 seconds later)

"Are we there yet? I have to go declare war on Red. She has to pay for betraying me."

"Yes, we're here," Henry said.

"So what do you want?" Puck asked.

"Puck, I have noticed that you really seem ........ attached to Sabrina. May I know why?"

"What are you talking about? Me, attached to her. As if!" Puck said, although his face showed the truth.

"You don't have to lie," Henry said.

"She's the love of my life."

"WHAT!"

"She's the bane of my existence!" Puck answered, his face turning redder by the minute.

"Where did you get that? Sesame Street?" Henry asked.

"Nah, I learned that from your daughter."

"What else did you learn from my daughter?"

"Which daughter?"

"The one that you were talking about," Henry said, giving him and incredulous look.

There was a long silence.

"Who were we talking about?"

"My daughter!"

"Which one?"

"Which one do you think were talking about?"

"Daphne?" Puck asked innocently.

"Yes, were talking about Daphne," Henry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Puck and Henry started to argue.

(Meanwhile)

"Sabrina, they're taking too long." Daphne said.

"Should we go after them?" Sabrina asked.

"Well....... I guess so, but if we find blood I'm coming back!"

"Don't be a baby! Come on!" Sabrina said and dragged Daphne outside.

"Oh look there's some blood, I"m out of here!" Daphne said and started to head back to the house.

"That's just thread from Red's sweater." Sabrina said and kept walking.

"What do you think their talking about?" Sabrina asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You." Daphne said and rolled her eyes.

"Why would they........." Sabrina stopped in mid-sentence and shared a worried look with her sister.

"We'd better start running!" Daphne said. Sabrina nodded and they started to run.

(Back with the weirdos)

"I don't like her!"

"Yes you do! You said it!"

"It was a mess up!"

"What did you mean to say?"

"Uhhhh... I..... Don't like Sesam e Street?"

Henry yelled and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bottle of Bud Light.

"Whoa! Where did that........."

Puck never got to finished to his sentence because Henry had slammed the bottle on Puck's bushy haired head.

"Now to hide the body," Henry said and grabbed Puck by the wrists.

"DAD!" came a voice from behind them.

He turned around and saw his two daughters, their faces full of shock.

"He he. Hey Girls, lets go back to the house and eat some cake!"

Sabrina looked at him and frowned, "Where's Puck?"

"He....... uh......... flew off to meet up with his girlfriend."

"His GIRLFRIEND! I mean not that I care."

"Yeah, and trust me she's a babe. Long black hair........"

"Wait a minute what's that behind you?" Daphne asked and ran to him.

"Nothing!"

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Daphne yelled.

"What?!" asked Sabrina.

"It's Puck! He's....... dead!"

Sabrina ran over and knelt down beside him, "NO!"

"Well I see you two are busy," Henry said and started to walk away.

"Dad! How could you kill Sabrina's future HUSBAND!"

Henry stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, "WHAT did you say!"

Daphne covered her mouth and Sabrina glared at her, "Why'd you say that."

"I...... I panicked, okay!? Besides you're the one who told Puck!"

Henry came walking toward them and reac hed into his other back pocket.

"Well then, I won't have to feel sorry about doing this," he said and pulled a pocket knife.

As he was about to plunge it into Puck's heart (or at least where one should be) Sabrina stepped in the way.

"NO! If you kill him you're gonna have to kill me!"

"That can be arranged.........."

"Dad Are you okay...In the head I mean" Daphne asked with concern

"Honey, I'm fine....But you're not why you all have to die...."

"WHAT!!!" The girls screamed together.

"Just kidding, JEEZ!!!"

"Are you trying to get arrested?

"Maybe........"

"Daphne help me get his up," Sabrina said.

"Nu-uh, I told you that if I saw blood I was going home!"

Sabrina stared at her with a cold expression, "We need to save Puck."

Daphne stared at her for a while and then nodded.

They lifted him up and hoisted him on their shoulders.

"What about me?" asked Henry.

Sabrina turned around and looked at him with an angry glare.

"You can go down to Hades for all I care."

With that the two girl made their way back to the house.

"Granny, we need your help!" Daphne cried as they entered the house.

"What is it Lie....... oh my!"

"What happened to him?" Veronica asked.

"Henry tried to kill him," Sabrina said.

"Henry?" Veronica asked.

_'Since when did she call him Henry?' she thought._

"Sabrina, may I talk to you?" Veronica said as Jake came into the room and lifted Puck up.

She nodded and followed her mother into her room.

"Why did you call your father Henry, and why did he try to kill Puck?"

"Mom, remember when Daph said that I was married in the future?"

Veronica nodded.

"I was married to Puck. Henry must've noticed that I liked him and tried to hurt him, but when he found out that we're married he tried to kill him!

I can't call him my father after what he did." Sabrina explained.

"He did something else didn't he?"

"He threatened to kill me and Daphne!"

Veronica's eyes turned into slits and she walked angrily out of the hous in search for her husband.

"HENRY!"

"What Roni?"

"How could you do that to Puck, and to our daughters. Just because you don't like him as your son-in-law doesn't mean that you have to kill him!"

"But he's ......... abnormal."

"So are you and I still married you." Veronica said.

Henry stayed very quiet.

"Until you can accept that fact, you can sleep out here. I doubt that anybody wants you in the house right now."

With that, Veronica walked back to the house and left Henry to drown in his guilt.


	3. The Munchkins

**Hiya! This is obviously PDA's and Trixie's snippets. We have been working very hard on this story and all the other ones, so LIKE THEM OR ELSE! JK! Spoiler Warning: If you have not read 'The Everafter War' DO NOT READ!**

**Anyways, enjoy the story. We got this idea from the end of the book, you know....... 'Daphne, I don't think we're in Ferryport Landing anymore.'**

**HOPING NOT TO GET SUED, WE MUST TELL YOU THAT WE DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM. Lousy Michael Buckley!!**

* * *

"Daphne I don't think we're in Ferryport Landing anymore." Sabrina said as she looked at the sea of Munchkins.

"Wait! We're in The Wizard of Oz!" Daphne said as she bit down on her palm.

"Yeah, check out that tacky dress you're wearing!" Sabrina scoffed.

"Well, you're wearing the same dress!" Daphne said and stuck her tongue out at her.

She looked down and, sure enough, she was wearing the same yellow, checkered dress.

"Great, that's even tackier!" Sabrina shouted, she looked inside to try to find something to jazz up her outfit, but found nothing.

"Fudge."

"Thank you for killing the awfulness that was the Wicked Witch of the East!" a munchkin from the front of the crowd said.

The rest of the Munchkins opened their mouth to say something, but Sabrina interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah... the wicked witch is dead. I got it the first time I saw the movie. Just get to the point!" she cried.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were going to sing that the Wicked Witch is dead!" Sabrina cried, exasperated.

"WHAT!? We don't sing! That's the Winkies job." they cried.

"Ummm, okay." Daphne said.

"Well we've got to go, places to go, people to see," Sabrina said as she lead her sister away from the crowd.

"Bye." Daphne said and waved.

Suddenly, they were intercepted by a huge pink bubble that had landed in front of them. In a flash of white light and sparkles, a blond lady in a pink frilly dress was standing in their way. They knew who she was..... and they screamed.

"AHHHH. It's you!" the girls screamed.

It was the witch. Glinda, the....... not so good witch.

"Little girls, why are you so frightened?" she said in a high pitched, sugary voice that grated Sabrina's nerve.

"Don't talk to me, you ........ witch." Daphne cried.

"Nice comeback Daphne," Sabrina said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But children, do you know who I am?" Glinda asked.

"Yeah, I know you, Master follower!" Sabrina yelled.

Daphne pulled on her arm and whispered into her ear, "Nice comeback Sabrina, but remember, that hasn't happened yet. She's still nice."

Sabrina let out a nervous laugh, "Right. Sorry Glinda. I confused you with a ........... a steak!"

Daphne banged her head against the house.

"Dear, are you okay?" Glinda asked, concerned about the little girls actions.

"Not since birth," Sabrina mumbled.

Daphne turned to look at her and scowled.

"So when do we get the shoes?" Sabrina asked.

"Huh?"

"The shoes, you know the dead lady's slippers."

"Dearie, you already have them." Glinda said, with an obnoxious giggle.

She looked down and saw the pair of oddly colored shoes on her feet.

"Man, how come you got them! You got them last time too....... and then lost them." Daphne pouted.

"Aww shut up, you get to handle magic wands...... let me have my moment!" Sabrina whined.

"It's not fair!"

"So........ where's the yellow brick road?" Sabrina asked, directing herself back to Glinda.

The bewildered witch pointed straight forward and the girls marched toward the golden road, Daphne waving at the Munchkins behind her.

When suddenly, out of nowhere, there came bark from within the crowd. The girls turned to see a ..... dog? running toward them.

"Toto!" Daphne cried as the small dog ran towards them.

Glinda's face filled with worry, "Children, that's not a ........."

"I don't wanna hear it!" Sabrina said as she held up her hand.

"But....."

"AP ap ap. I don't want to hear it! C'mon Daphne."

"Call me Dorothy!" she said as she picked up the small pup.

"Can I call you Dorphane?" Sabrina asked as the dog leapt out of her sisters arms and into hers.

"Sure..... can I call you Dorbrina?" Daphne asked, watching the dog sadly.

"No."

"Okay." she grumbled.

They moved a bit along the road, then Sabrina turned Daphne around.

"C'mon, let's use the slippers now, before we have to see anyone." Sabrina told her.

"But I want to meet the Lion and BEAT THE MESS OUT OF OZ." whined Daphne.

"Come on. Let's just go."

"NO! Beside we haven't found Puck yet. Don't you want your happy life?"

Sabrina was fuming, "Shut Up! I don't care in the least what happens to that....... that......... thing!"

The dog whined a little and Sabrina petted its back a little, to calm it down.

"Okay, let's see. There's no place like where Mirror is, there's no place like where Mirror is, there's no place like where Mirror is."

Nothing.

"Why didn't it work?" Daphne asked.

"Crud, we probably have to finish the story before we can use the slippers." Sabrina said.

"Oh well, let's go!" Daphne said, happily.

They made their way on the road and said nothing.

Until they heard a voice beg for understanding and 'please be scared of me'. They looked around until they found the origin of the voice.

"Ah jeez," Sabrina said as she finally remembered who they had to encounter first on their unfortunate trip.

Toto started to bark and growled at the inhuman thing hanging from the cross-post.

"Oh great, it's the scarecrow!" Daphne cried, not happy about it one bit.

"Howdy, little girls." the Scarecrow said chipperly.

"Yeah, yeah we know. You're not scary, get you off that post, you need a brain." Sabrina said.

"Wow, how did you know?" she asked.

"Lucky guess," the two girls said, simultaneously.

The dog, however, kept barking at the scarecrow.

"Shhhhh, it's okay Toto. It's okay." Sabrina cooed as she petted the dog. It turned to face her and licked her in the face. She started to giggle and tried to pull it away from her face.

Daphne huffed, "Why does he like you more than he likes me?"

"I guess I have a way with animals." Sabrina said.

"Is that why you get along with Puck so well?" Daphne asked.

The dog growled and Sabrina shot her a dirty look.

"Fine, touchy." Daphne said as she walked toward the scarecrow. "Help me get him down."

The two girls struggled with the rusted nail and finally the dude fell onto the floor.

"Thank you girls, I appre........"

"Yeah, yeah.... let's go." Daphne said.

The two girls, the clumsy straw filled man, and the puppy made their way on the road.

They finally reached the edge of the forest and they didn't go to any trees and started to look for their next...... uh......... travel buddy.

"Hey Sabrina, I found him."

Sabrina ran to where her sister was standing, and there stood a tin man that resembled what Daphne looked like when they had gone to Charming's Ball.

Alright, oil can...... oil can.......OIL CAN!"

Sabrina came from behind a tree holding a small can of oil in her hand. Daphne grabbed it and started to oil the tin man.

In a few minutes the man came to life and started to walk..... and talk.

"Than......."

"We don't have time for your thanks, we got to find our brother!" Daphne said.

"Yeah, we know about your heart problems, hollow chest. We're taking you to the Emerald City to get you one." Sabrina added.

"We're off......" the two men cried as they walked forward.

Suddenly, there was a fire ball flying through the sky.

The four people looked up and saw a green skinned lady standing on a roof.

"Hello..... so your the little girl......s who killed my darling sister."

"Darling, I'm sure." Sabrina said, sarcasm cascading through those words.

Meanwhile, Daphne was looking around in search of something. Then she noticed what she needed. A bucket of water was right in front of the house where the witch stood.

"Excuse me, oh great Witch. Before you kill us, may I please have a drink?" she asked sweetly.

"Why certainly, I would hate for you to die thirsty." the Witch said, thinking that they didn't know her secret........ melting.

Daphne walked quickly to the water and when the Witch turned around to criticize Sabrina, she picked up the bucket and threw it at the Witch.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"It a long story, okay guys come on." Daphne said as she lead the forward. The witch was saying 'I'm melting, melting, melting.' in the background.

"Wait Dorphney! Didn't you forget something?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, right. Come here Toto."

"Not him! The broom!" Sabrina cried.

"Right!"

"Bring everything else just in case. You never know what Oz is going to have in store for us." Sabrina said as she picked Toto up once again.

With that done, they made their way into the dark and slightly creepy forest.

"ROAR!"

The two GROWN MEN were running and Screaming like babies while the two girls were standing there looking bored.

"Are you guys done yet?" Sabrina asked "Because we have to get to the Emerald city and don't have time for you people....well....things, to stand around being afraid of this wimp over here."

All of a sudden the Lion started to cry, "Wh... why'd you have to be so mean!"

"Mr. Lion, we don't have time for your tears, we need to go somewhere so pack up and let's go get you some courage!" Daphne exclaimed.  
They kept walking until they were out of the forest, that's when they saw the glorious greenness that was Emerald City.  
"C'mon, let's go!" Daphne said. The three...... men? walked forward, but Sabrina didn't move.  
"Something's wrong." she said.  
"Yeah, you're not moving your feet. C'mon Sabrina, we're almost there!" Daphne whined.  
"Where are the poppies?" she asked, "It can't be this easy getting there. Nothing is ever this easy!" Sabrina said.

"Um ........ we killed the Wicked Witch Sabrina remember. That means no poppies and anyways we still have Oz to deal with." Daphne said.

"Oh... that's why. Right......... well let's go then!"

The group walked forward through what seemed like an endless path, but soon they had arrived at the gates of the city. The ever hanging sign that said, " BELL BROKEN, Please KNOCK."

"We could make this easy....." Daphne started.

"...... but it's way too fun of an opportunity to miss out on!" Sabrina said and smirked. Then she reached up and grabbed the rope, pulling it down as her sister grabbed the sigh and stuffed it in the  
Scarecrow.

"Can't you read?" the green whiskered man said as he popped his head out of the window.

"We can.... but I'm not sure about the Scarecrow!" Sabrina said.

"Ha Ha, very funny! Can't you read the sign?" he asked pointing to an empty place on the door.

"Whatever are you talking about? I don't see any sign." Daphne said innocently.

The man looked out and his forehead furrowed into a confused look, "Oh well, guess I must have forgotten to put it up..... again. So, what can I do for you ladies this fine afternoon?"

"We want to see the Wizard."

"I'm sorry, nobody......."

"We got the slippers." Said Sabrina, a bored expression on her face.

"WELL! That's a horse of a different color!"

"What does that even mean?!" Daphne asked.

" Well it means....... actually I don't actually know what it means."

"Figures!" Sabrina snorted.

"Well, come on in then, what are you waiting for?" and with that he closed the window and the door started to open bit by bit.

"Sheesh, could this thing go any slower!" Sabrina complained as the door finished opening.

"C'mon, we must get you cleaned up for the meeting." he cried as the horse of a different color approached.

"Nu-uh, we have a bad guy to catch, we DON'T HAVE TIME TO LOOK PRETTY!" Daphne cried.

"I don't know Daph, if it weren't for the ugly dress, I'd say I look pretty darn good!" Sabrina said with a shrug, Toto barking in agreement.

"Oh get over yourself, vanity isn't pretty on you..... it's much better on me!"

"Little girls, if you don't mind we really need to go see the Wizard so.....," the Scarecrow started to say.

"Right, let's go." Daphne said and the two girls started to lead the group forward.

"By the way... that prank was genius. We make a great team!" Sabrina whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, that prank was even Puck-worthy!" Daphne said. Toto barked and growled.

"Would you please STOP mentioning Puck! He even upsets Toto," Sabrina scowled.

Suddenly a green cat ran in front of them and Toto's dog instincts kicked in. He chase it all around until he finally, exhausted, collaspsed on the looked around but could not find the girls anywhere, he decided to search the city to find them.

"TOTO! TOTO!" Daphne cried.

"Forget him, we've gotta get our brother."

"But....."

"Daphne c'mon!" Sabrina cried.

(LATER)

"WHO ARE YOU!" bellowed the bodiless head of the (not-so) great Wizard of Oz.

"We are the Sisters Grimm, don't worry, you'll figure out who we are. We have come to go home!"

"In order to do that you must first......."

"Kill the wicked witch?" asked Daphne.

"Been there, done that." Sabrina said in a bored voice.

"Where is your proof?" the wizard bellowed.

The Lion, Scarecrow and Tin Man walked forward each holding an artifact of the witch's.

"Pick whichever one you want.... we don't need them." Daphne said with a yawn.

Sabrina walked over to the curtains and pulled them down.

"Caught you!" she said.

"Wha... how's you... How'd you know?" Oscar. yada yada yada asked.

"Long story, anyway, just give them their brain, heart and courage so that we can be on our way." Daphne explained.

(The Next Day)

"Fellow Ozians, today I will leave and the King will be from now on the Scarecrow......"

"You ready to let this balloon go?" Sabrina asked.

"Not just yet......" Daphne said and walked up to Oz. "Excuse me, Mr. Oz...."

*SMACK*

"That's for our mom!"

Then Sabrina let go of the ropes and the balloon started drifting away. holding the bewildered "evil" man in it's basket.

The whole crowd looked towards their new leader and he went straight to work ruling them. The sky was illuminated by a pink bubble floating through it.

"Oh great, SHE'S back." Sabrina said and rolled her eyes.

The good (bad) witch landed gracefully on the ground and walked up to them. "Little girls are you ready to home?"

"Yeah, yeah we know the drill. Heals, three times ......." Sabrina said.

"But little girls,"

"We have names."

"Where is the little doggie?"

"RUFF RUFF RUFF RUFF!!!!!"

The girls turned around and saw the little dog running towards them.

"Toto!" Daphne yelled and outstretched her hands at him. But the dog leapt straight into Sabrina's.

"Why is it that it keeps going to you and not to me?" Daphne said pouting.

"Guess it likes me more than it loves you!" Sabrina said, cuddling the dog. "There's no place like where Mirror is........"

"Children, please listen."

"Fine! You have one statement and that's it!" Sabrina cried.

"That dog isn't a dog," she sang.

Sabrina's once bored face now lit up in horror. "What do you mean."

"Let me show you." She pulled out her wand with the huge star on the end. She smacked the dog on the head with it, suddenly a transformation came over it. The weight on Sabrina's arms became greater and the dog became a very cute boy.

"Hello Grimm...... I KNEW you couldn't keep your hands off of me!"

"EWWWWWWW!" Sabrina yelled and pulled her hands away, hugging them close to her body.

"That explains everything!" Daphne muttered.

"Wait! But you....... dog...... licked........kissed.......... DOGGY KISSES......REAL KISSES.........PUCK!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! PAYBACK TIME. Oh Puuuuuuck," Sabrina said in a sing-song voice. "There's no place like......... where Peter Pan is."

"You WOULDN'T!" he growled.

She raised her eyebrows and continued, "There's no place like where Peter Pan is......."

"DON'T. I'm warning you Grimm don't do it!"

"I'm sick and tired of hearing your warnings and I'm SICK and tired of your PRANKS." Sabrina yelled.

"Oh I'm doomed!" Daphne groaned.

"You're not thinking straight Grimm, what is this going to prove anyways?" Puck asked softly, trying to soften the angry girls expression.

"Oh it's going to prove a lot of things," she said with an almost crazed expression. "There's. No. Place. Like. Where. Peter Pan. IS!"

* * *

**We woked on this story FOREVER and we got loopy after it, we were high off of COCACOLA!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEE! Like always!!! Sorry, still loopy.**

* * *


	4. Peter Pan

Hola!!!!!! Which is Spanish for hello. Here is the next chapter which took like a year to update....:D

PDA and Trixie

* * *

As soon as they landed in a grassy field Sabrina and Puck started  
fighting.

"Grimm, you've done it this time!!" Puck shouted

"Hey I wasn't the one impersonating a dog!!" She screamed back

"You impersonate a dog everyday Grimm, if you get my drift!"

"YOU JERK!" She shrieked

Daphne then decided to get involved.

"SHUT UP! YOU GUYS ACT LIKE THREE-YEAR-OLDS!!!"

Sabrina turned to storm off, but instead asked

"Hey what's over there?"

Puck and Daphne turned to see a green, luscious jungle

Puck turned back to Sabrina.

"It's a jungle stupid." Puck replied in an  
"That's-so-obvious-even-I-knew-that" tone

"Gee Puck, I'd be so lost without you!" Sabrina said sarcastically then  
whacked him across the head

"OW!" He yelled

"Of course it's a jungle. I meant what KIND of jungle. Like is it  
Magical or a plain jungle." she wondered aloud

"Well I'm going in." Puck said in his I'm-trying-to-impress-people  
tone. (Which we all know all guys have)

"What's wrong with you??" She asked.

She grabbed the hood of his hoodie and pulled him back and whacked him  
across the head again

"OW! Stop that!!!" he said as he rubbed his head where she had whacked  
him

"No." she said then continued. "If we are going into that jungle we are  
going in TOGETHER."

"Fine." Puck grumbled

"LOOK!!!!" Daphne said suddenly. She bit down on her palm.  
"Mherrn dwqnt wmss"

"What?" Puck and Sabrina asked at the same time

"She took her palm out of her mouth. "I said, a COTTON CANDY TREE!" She  
squealed in delight. Then she ran into the jungle.

"AWESOME!" Puck shouted then popped open his pink wings and flew in  
after her.

"Why do I even try?" Sabrina asked aloud then followed them into the  
jungle.

* * *

Haha...We already typed up the next Chapter. We need 6 reviews before the next Chapter is posted :)

Love Trixie and PDA!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Candy Trees and Fan Clubs

Ok, Technically I got 6 reviews........but for the wrong chapters. But I will be nice and give you the next chapter. And I wonder if anyone got my joke in the 1st paragraph in the last chapter.................

Trixie

* * *

She entered the jungle to find Puck and Daphne munching on cotton candy  
off a big pink fluffy tree. The bark was dark brown and clearly made of  
chocolate. The "leaves" were made of pink, fluffy cotton candy.

"Hey." Daphne said as Sabrina walked towards her sister who was sitting  
on the ground.

"Want some?" She asked holding up the pink, fluffy substance.

"Daphne, you know I HATE cotton candy." She looked at the pink stuff in  
disgust

"Killjoy!!!" Puck called out from the other side of the trunk

Sabrina tried her best to ignore him. "I will however have some  
chocolate."

She walked around the tree trunk until she found a chocolate branch  
sticking out. She broke it off and bit into it. It was the most amazing  
chocolate. Creamy and smooth.  
She was so busy enjoying it, she almost didn't notice a sign that  
read......

"PROPERTY OF PETER PAN AND THE LOST BOYS. IF TOUCHED, ALL GUILTY WILL  
BE CONDEMNED TO DEATH"  
-PP&LB

"Um....guys." Sabrina said as she dropped the chocolate on the ground.

"What Grimm?" Puck asked coming around the tree with his fists full of  
cotton candy.

"Can you read this?" Sabrina asked. "Never mind." Puck couldn't read  
the word "boy" Let alone the word "Property" She called Daphne

"What?" Daphne asked as she stopped in front of them.

"Read the sign."

Daphne's eyes moved back and forth as she read the sign. "Ohhh......"  
she said and dropped the candy she had.

"What?" Puck asked

"We have to get out of here. That's what." Sabrina said nervously.  
"Puck drop the candy."

He crossed his arms (candy still in hand) and said, "Not until I know  
what's going on."

"FINE!" She said annoyed. Puck would get them all killed. "If you must  
know, we touched Peter Pan's forbidden candy tree  
and now we are all gonna die."

"So?" He asked

"SO COME ON!!" she said

"Hmmm....no." He said defiantly

"What do you mean NO?" she asked gritting her teeth

"I'm not gonna let any poser of mine take me down."

"ARGHH!!!" She threw her hands up in frustration.

"Do you want to get killed Puck?" Daphne asked him. "Watch. They'll  
probably shoot us with arrows."

"Whatever." He replied stubbornly

Suddenly they heard giggling.

"OH NO!!!" Sabrina said, "We're doomed. If you hear random giggling,  
you know you are about to get attacked. "

"Why?" Puck asked

She smacked him again.

"QUIT IT!" He said loudly

"I don't think so. It gives me as much fun as I can get living with  
you." She said

"Don't bet on it." Puck said under his breath

"Anyways, how dense are you?"

More giggling

"Ugh....this is getting annoying." Daphne said

The giggling got louder

"Ok, that's it." Sabrina said and grabbed Daphne's arm. "Let's Go Daph-"

But it was too late. Out of every bush, tree, rabbit hole a little boy  
jumped out.  
About 20 of them rushed around the group holding a bow and arrow. Along  
with them, a boy dressed in green.  
He looked similar to Puck. The only differences were His hair was  
slightly Darker and he had brown eyes.

"Okay, what's going on here?" the boy asked

"None of your business." Puck retorted

Sabrina Side kicked him and hissed, "They have arrows stupid."

"Told you!" Daphne whispered triumphantly

Puck shrugged and eyed his poser. Sabrina (Being the slow fatty she is) Just realized this was Peter Pan. (Gosh Sabrina!!! Who else would be dressed in green defending a Candy tree....well besides Puck)

"Look at that boy," One of the lost boys whispered, "He looks just like  
Peter."

It was a good thing Puck was still looking at Peter, and hadn't heard  
the Lost Boy's comment he would have gone insane.

"What are your names?" Peter asked

Sabrina answered quickly before Puck said something stupid.

"I'm Sabrina, this is Daphne and this is Puck."

"Puck?" Peter raised his eyebrows. "Puck as in Shakesphere's "A  
Midsummer Night's Dream" Puck?"

"What's it to ya?" Puck asked. Clearly surprised someone recognized him.

Peter turned and looked at the Lost Boys. "Did you hear that boys? It's  
Puck!!!!"

The Boys let out a big cheer.

"WHAT THE-" Sabrina said Speechless

Daphne looked weirded out as well, "This is creepy...."

Puck turned to them beaming. "I like it.

* * *

Fun right?? Please review!! We worked our butts off on this.


	6. Book 8 link

OH MY FIRCKIN GOSH!!!!!!!! WE WERE SO WRONG!!!!! ARGH!!!! Read the Book 8 1st chapter.........this is so bizarre...even more do then our story!!! Why isn't Puck like on the floor gasping???? It makes me mad for some stupid reason. Aw

well. you can compare to our story. Tell us which one you think is better :)

Thanks fans!! ;) we are working on the next chappie...be patient.


	7. The weird question

So much fun happening here!!!

Trixie**  
**

**

* * *

**

Peter led the way through a high ceiling cave. Puck, who was being  
lifted up like he had won a high school football game, was still beaming. Sabrina wondered  
if his face would fall off. Daphne was in the back chatting with all the lost boys. Sabrina was at  
the front with Peter.

"So Sabrina is it?" He asked her

"Um, yeah" she replied. She had to admit he was kinda cute. He seemed  
more mature then Puck.

"So how do you know Puck?" He asked It seemed anytime someone else or  
even himself, talked about Puck, his eyes would light up

"Umm...My Grandmother...kinda adopted him." Sabrina replied wondering  
how could anyone be obsessed with Puck.

"What's does "adopting" mean?" He asked curious.

"It means my Grandmother took him in and now feeds him and stuff." Sabrina replied

"Oh...." the boy looked sad

"Don't you have parents?" She asked

"Nah," He said "I got lost as a baby....Kinda a long story."

"Ok......." This was a lot to take in. Puck's former enemy was now his  
biggest fan, and Puck was getting the attention that he had always  
craved.

Nothing was right with the world.

Neither Sabrina or Peter said anything for the rest of the walk.  
After about another 10 minutes they had reached Peter Pan's Fan club  
was disturbing. Puck Posters, Puck cushions, Puck figurines, Puck  
Plush dolls and even an enormous Puck statue adorned the room.

"Nice." Puck said

Daphne came up to Sabrina and whispered, "Too much of your  
husband-to-be huh?"

"Shut up." Sabrina hissed to her sister. She could feel the  
embarrassment rushing to her cheeks. Luckily, no one noticed.

Sabrina walked to Puck. He was ogling the plush dolls. Sabrina picked  
one up.

"Not as good your asbestos filled ones right?" remembering what his  
death wish was a few days ago. (7th book)

"Are you kidding? These are better!!" He said then he moved to the  
other stuff.

"I'm hungry." Daphne announced suddenly

Peter looked at his Puck wrist watch. "Yeah it's just about dinner  
time. I'll ring the bell."

Peter went through another door which led outside. A few seconds later a loud bell sounded All the lost boys and Daphne,  
rushed through the door pushing Puck along with them.

Sabrina sighed and went with them, shaking her head as she entered the.....er..... dining area.

Actually it looked more like a battlefield. Food was flying everywhere! The Boys, Puck, and Daphne were crawling over the table, grabbing food and wolfing it down like there's no tomorrow. Suddenly, Sabrina felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and expected to have to start fighting, but then she realized that it was only Peter.

"Incoming," He cried and both of them ducked in time to be missed by some sort of flying blue applesauce.

Sabrina stood straight and scowled, while Peter laughed his butt off.  
When he saw her face, he straightened up.

"Don't get mad Sabrina, they're just hungry."

"Yes, but when you've lived with Puck for a few months, you can expect anything from him." Sabrina said as she ducked marshmallows.

"He's such a genius." Peter said his eyes full of admiration.

"Sure." Sabrina said sarcastically.

"Sabrina, you remind me so much of Jane, not Wendy, she was sweeter. But you and Jane both have spunk. So I have a question."

"Oh great." Sabrina mumbled under her breath. She knew where this was going.

"Will you be their mother?"

"Peter, I...... wait did you say THEIR mother?"

"You can't be my mother if I'm their father."

Sabrina's eyes opened as big as saucers, "Oh .....fudge."

Just then, Puck walked through the door.

"What's going on here???" He asked

"N-nothing." Sabrina stuttered. She fell backwards and tried to get up, only to fall backward again.  
She felt the color rushing to her cheeks and finally managed to get up. "I'll....be right back." she said hastily.  
She ran as fast as her ugly legs could carry her.

Puck watched her leave and then turned to face Peter, "I'm on to you dude. So watch out."  
Suddenly, his biggest fan turned out to be his greatest enemy..... again.

"I'm hungry Sabrina!"

"I'm sorry Daph, but I gotta tell you something!"

"What?" Daphne asked irritatedly.

"Peter just asked me...... what he's asked every girl he drags in here." Sabrina said sheepishly.

Daphne bit the palm of her hand. "The athk oo tho we hish moter?"

"Come again?" Sabrina asked confused.

"He asked you to be his mother?" She asked excitedly.

"No.... he technically just asked me to be his wife."

* * *

DA DUH DUH!!!!!!!!!! CLIFFIE!!! Review.....NOW. Love y'all!!!!


	8. BRAGGING TIME FOR TRIXIE!

HEHEEHEHE.....TIme to brag to the fans. I have recived the Inside story and have dicovered Puck can be Smart......It's funny all ready. And Puck is talking romance and Fiancée?? I ain't telling you no more. Buy the book yourself.

We are now abducting the stories that they go into and making our own versions. Enjoy our next chapter coming soon :D

Love Trixie.


End file.
